raised by a murderer
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: in this fic Clary is raised by valentine, and Jace by the Lightwoods, and it's like how they met, and Clary trying 2 escape valentine.
1. escape

**(A/N): Jace was raised by the Lightwoods, completely and Clary by Valentine. Simon isn't a daylighter and doesn't have the mark of Cain. And Valentine is alive. AU. Sry is the characters are a little OOC. Hope u enjoy! Oh! And if it is bold and italic that means it's a quote from the series. Enjoy!**

JACE'S POV:

I am at the Pandemonium club. Why am I at the Pandemonium club? Because I just broke up with my girlfriend, Aline. Why did I break up with Aline? Because she is a b**ch. Why is she a b**ch? Because she dated me 'cause I'm hot.

I know I'm hot, but _please!_ I can be shallow too, but I don't date someone 'cause their hot. I hear the quiet chorus of Enter Sandman, Metallica, beneath the loud music of the club. I take my phone out of my pocket. Ugh! Aline.

"If she's calling to apologize, I will…" I mutter. "What?"

"Look, I need to talk to you now," she says sternly.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't hang up right now."

"One: demons. Two: Valentine. Happy?"

"Where?"

"The alley near the old apartment building. You know the one." I hang up and shut my phone off.

CLARY'S POV

"Father! I'm sick of killing downworlders for you! I know you hate them, so go kill them yourself!"

"Clarissa! I will not tolerate this behavior!" he grabs me and ties me to the pole in the middle of the room. "Let's see how you like seeing your special little vampire tortured and killed!"

"I'm sick of it! I _love _Simon! He's my boyfriend! I loved him when he was a mundie, I watched him crawl out of his grave, and I still love him as a vampire! So let him go!"

"Don't you remember what I taught you?" his voice was so calm it was scary. This meant he was about to do something lethal. _**"'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.' **_Your brother Jonathan was never so weak! He never grew to love someone and worst of all for you, he was never weak enough to _get _loved." His voice was growing into a yell, his face getting more violent. "And I have no need for a _weak_ child." Father pulls out his most-used blade and smiles evilly. I'm still tied to the pole, the restraints holding me back. He cuts open a bag of what I'm sure is holy water and soaks Simon in it multiple times. As soon as the burns heal he gets dunked again, screaming in agony over and over again.

I use my fingers to get my stele out of my sleeve and start drawing a wobbly rune. Father yawns, as if he's bored, comes to me and cuts the ropes restraining me. He's so strong. He holds me near him with my hands behind my back like I was being arrested. He takes my wrists into one of his hands, picks up Simon with what seems like no effort at all and throws him out the door. Its daylight and Father makes me watch him turn to ashes. I gather my courage, and with the last bit of my strength and kick Father in the groin. His grip loosens slightly, so I yank my hands out and use a move he taught me. I jump and flip over his head, so I'm standing behind him. I pull my stele out of my sleeve again and finish the half-done rune.

The portal opens and I go through saying the first place I can think of. _Oh great. An alley. I'm dead._ I think as Father emerges through the portal. "I'm done with you!" I scream.

"Oh no you're not!" He yells back and pounces. I hit my head on the pavement. Hard. My vision narrows as I fight to stay conscious. Footsteps are coming. Father must hear them too because he runs away. That's when I black out.

I wake up still in the alley. I must not have been out for too long. The only difference is instead of Father standing over me, there is a boy taking his place. He looks to be about my age, longish, golden hair. Large muscles and unusual amber-coloured eyes.

"Hi," he says with a smirk. I bolt upright bonking my head on his.

JACE'S POV

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No sweat." She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Screw not being shallow, I wanted to get to know this girl.

CLARY'S POV

Wow, this guy is hot. I think of Simon and guilt in grief overwhelms me. I hold it in, not wanting to cry in front of a guy I had only met ten seconds ago.

"What's your name?" the golden boy asks.

"Clary. What's yours?"

"Jace. Where do you live?"

"Right now? Nowhere. I jus left my father and brother in a house near Alicante in Idris." Once I realize what I've said, I slap both hands over my mouth.

"Well. That answers my question. You are definitely –"

"I'm not crazy."

"I was going to say Shadowhunter."

"Are you a Shadowhunter or…?"

"Shadowhunter," Jace says proudly. He stands up, flexing his _amazing_ muscles. _Why am I thinking that? I just met him!_

"You can come live at the institute, with me and my adoptive family."

"Thank you." I say weakly. He reaches down, as if to pick me up. "I can walk." He backs off, which I'm glad for, but a little disappointed at the same time. We walk out into the streets, and with two fingers in my mouth I whistle. A cab shows up in about a minute.

"How do you do that?" Jace puts two fingers in his mouth, and makes a blowing noise. We laugh. For some weird reason he seems trustworthy. And _not_ just because he's hot. Which I'm not denying. He _is_ hot. We spend the most of the ride laughing at Jace's attempts to whistle with his fingers. (And me teaching him.) I feel almost normal for once in my life. Normal. I love the word.

_ Normal. _

JACE'S POV

Her laugh is so cute. _I've never thought that before. Wow. _I attempt to whistle a few more times, with her giving me lessons, and placing my fingers the right way. I finally get sound out. The cab driver isn't happy with us two whistling in the back seat.

"Out!" the cab driver demands, and pulls over.

"What?" Clary asks.

"OUT!" he repeats much more loudly. We get out of the cab laughing. Jace pays the guy, and we walk the rest of the way to the institute, joking, laughing, and of course whistling with our fingers in our mouths. People stare, but we pay absolutely no attention.

"Hotel de shadowhunter refuge" I say as we arrive. She laughs. We enter.

CLARY POV

"Where have you been?" a pretty girl with long black hair, and equally dark eyes demands.

"I've been out doing _shadowhunter _work, where as I bet _you _spent the whole day at the spa." Jace asks sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "This is Clary. She's a shadowhunter with nowhere to stay." He turns to me. "You can stay in my bed." He says with a wink and smirk.

"You wish." I reply, copying his smirk.

"We've got loads of extra rooms Clary. By the way, I'm Isabelle, Isabelle lightwood."

"Clary –" I know they won't let me stay if they know who I really am. I decide to use my mom's last name. "Fairchild. Clary Fairchild." I hope my pause to think wasn't to long.

"Alec Lightwood." Says I boy with black hair resembling Isabelle's. Although, his eyes are the farthest from Isabelle's possible. They are bright blue. He's ore cute than hot, wearing his sweatshirt and jeans, but good-looking nevertheless. "This is my boyfriend, Magnus Bane." Boyfriend? That's alright with me. I guess. Wait. Magnus Bane? Uh-oh!

A boy wearing a flowing tank-top and shiny disco pants and _way _too much glitter in his hair stares at me with a look of horror. I give him a pleading look in response. He _may_ be one of the downworlders I tried to kill in the past. "Gotta go," he murmurs, and with a puff of smoke, he's gone. Everyone looks at me with questioning looks. I shrug.

"Mighta got me confused with someone else he knows." I suggest weakly. They just shrug it off.

"I'm gonna go find him." Alec says and disappears out the door.

"Let's give you a tour." Isabelle suggests, breaking the awkward silence. She and Jace show me the library, kitchen, and finally, my temporary bedroom.

"Right across from mine, so if you get lonely, just come. At any time. Preferably 11:00pm to 8:00am." Jace smirks.

"Two things. One: you get up late; I get up at 6:00am. And two: thanks for the offer, but I think Isabelle is more comforting," I reply, smirking back at him.

"My room is right down the hall." We turn in for the night.


	2. confession

**(A/N) ok, so AU u guys know that, and someone said they wanted to see more of Clary and Magnus talking, so I am going to make that happen in the next chap. Btw AU= alternate universe**

CLARY POV

In the dream father was dipping Simon in holy water, watching him heal, and dipping him in again. Over and over. It was just like the day I escaped him. He threw Simon out into the sunlight. I watched helplessly screaming for him to help Simon, to take him out of the streets. And he burned. Disintegrated. He was gone. I was out in the street crying where Simon had died. No remains. I kneel there crying for what seems like hours. Father stands behind me. Laughing.

JACE POV

I wake up to the sound of screaming, "Stop it! Your killing him! Stop!" I get up out of bed, and walk out of my room, towards the sound. Clary. Slowly, I open the door, to find her thrashing in her bed. She stops thrashing, and tears pour down her cheeks. I carefully walk towards her. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake her gently. Her eyes pop open and she sits bolt upright, bonking heads with me.

"You really have to stop that," I comment.

CLARY POV

"what are you doing here?" I demand.

"You were screaming 'Stop it! You're killing him! Stop!' in your sleep. Then you started crying. I was worried." _That's just perfect. _I think as I wipe the tears off my face.

"Thanks" is all I can say. _Again. _He sits down on the foot of the bed.

"what were you dreaming about?"

"Umm… it was the reason I left Father."

"who is your father anyway?" _oh this is just great. _I get an idea. It's not much, I know he might hate me for this, but it's the best I got. I grab his shirt and bring his mouth to mine. Unexpectedly, he leans in, deepening the kiss. We break apart. I'm not spending my time acknowledging his lips. "I know I'm hot, but kissing me isn't going to stop my questions. Who is your father?"

"You'd hate me if I told you. Tou'd probably kick me out."

"No I won't. I promise I won't hate you, and if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't." tears leak down my cheeks again.

"Valentine Morgenstern"

**Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter is longer. I promise.**

**I want 2 see if I can get at **_**least **_**25 reviews, so plz help out! Constructive criticism is always welcome. U guys r awesome!**


	3. pancakes

CLARY POV

He looks at me in shock. "I knew it. You hate me." A single tear leaks down my cheek, followed by more.

"I don't hate you. I don't hate people for who their family is, even if their dad is worse than a demon. Sorry if that offends you," he says gently, while one hand to wipe the tears from my face, and the other to rub my back soothingly.

"It doesn't offend me. Then you don't understand. I'm the cause of a lot of downworlders deaths. Once I got called of when I was just about to murder a warlock. That warlock has a scar in his head, above his left ear. Not many people can tell, because the glitter drags attention away from it. Someone was coming, I panicked, cut his head, hoping it was deep enough for the warlock to bleed to death, he was unconscious. I saw your adoptive brother out the window, but he didn't see me. He probably saw a figure, just not well enough to memorize.

"I regret all of the deaths I caused, I wish I could go back, and talk my father off sooner. I hate him, and your right he is worse than a demon. Can you guess the name of the warlock?" he doesn't answer, but I know he knows who I'm talking about. "Magnus Bane. That's why he left. He's scared of me. I'm the cause of many downworlders deaths, including my X-boyfriend's. I was going to break up with him, but Father got to him first. He was a vampire, I knew him since he was a mundane. And I have to say, I miss him. We were best friends, and we dated for a month and a half. That was when I stopped killing. Father noticed, and hunted down the reason.

"He asked my brother, Jonathan, who had caught us when we were kissing, a while back. This was near the time he had turned, so he couldn't control his fangs. They popped out, and I backed off. He left the room to go get some blood, and jumped back in. My brother came out, his evil grin, the one he used when he was about to kill. The same look I used to give. It hasn't been on my face for a month and a half, and I hope it never comes again. Father captured Simon, tortured him, dunked him in holy water, and threw him out in the sunlight to burn. I was tied up, helplessly, he released me, I drew a portal rune, and ended up in the alley, and he followed. He pounced knocking me out," As I explained everything, I knew I could trust him. I was crying again, but I kept going. "Then he heard you coming, and left."

He wipes the tears from my face again, after listening contently to the story of my life, and says, "I've just decided something. This is your new home. Not officially, because I have to ask Maryse and Robert, and get permission from the clave, but that part is easy." The first time I saw Jace, his eyes were sarcastic, and teasing. It's easy to see the difference. All of that is gone now. Replaced with sincere concern, and sympathy. He gives me a cocky half-smile, but his eyes stay the same.

"Thank you." Again, he has me at a loss for words. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he continues to rub my back soothingly.

JACE POV

I wake up in Clary's bed with her sleeping soundly beside me. Footsteps approach from down the hall. They stop. Two more steps are taken, and Isabelle bursts into the room looking panicked. "Clary! Do you know where –" Clary sits up slowly, yawning and stretching. She looks beside her, then at the door, and her face turns bright red. "Jace!" Isabelle sounded furious. "You met her yesterday and you're already in her bed?"

"Wait!" Clary pipes up. "That's my bad." If possible, her face gets even redder. "I was having a bad dream, and apparently I was screaming, because I woke Jace up, and he came in here to calm me down. I was reliving the worst time of my life, and he was soothing me, and we sorta… fell asleep."

"Oh… umm… alright. Sorry I couldn't help. I sleep like a rock."

"Same way you cook." I mutter.

"Hey I heard that! Is my cooking really _that_ bad?" Alec shows up at the door, and comes to stand beside the bed.

"Yes! We both exclaim. Clary giggles. And Isabelle shoots Jace and Alec a look. She rolls her eyes.

"Is Magnus here?" I ask, although the reason is simple. Clary. "Yeah, why?" Alec asks suspiciously.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Were you going toy steel his glitter again and burn it… _again?_"

"Why of course not, brother dearest."

"Jace!"

"Fine." I pout like a five-year old again.

"Mom made pancakes." Isabelle finally says and walks out of the room. Alec follows.

Clary POV

"You need to talk to Magnus."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"You're being a little rude today."

"Sorry. Habit. You understand."

"Yeah, I do. Now, I'm staying in the room next door, because I'm pretty sure that is another spare room. Right." Jace nods. "Okay, so, you are going to bring Magnus up here, and I will talk to him. You can stay if you want." He nods again, smiles, and heads downstairs, hopefully, fulfilling the plan. "Oh! And bring up some pancakes for me!"

"'Kay." I sit down on the bed in the next room over and wait. About two minutes later, he returns, telling Magnus that Alec won't let him steel and burn his glitter again. Magnus looks at me in alarm.

"Don't poof off. If you don't want me to, then I won't move any closer. Look, I've changed. I've ditched fath –Valentine. Although, I'm still getting out of that habit, you know the one where I call him Father. Well, I'll keep my distance, I promise I won't kill you, or try to, and I never want to see a dead downworlder again."

"I'm not sure that I believe you, but for your sake, I'll act friendly, and for my sake, you stay more than an arm's length away. Deal?"

"Deal," I reply. "Now let's eat! Jace where's my pancakes?" he hands over a plate with about ten pancakes on it.

"Jace? How many are there?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"I_ cannot_ eat fifteen pancakes, Jace, have you not noticed? Five, maybe. Key word: maybe."

"Did you think I was going to let you eat _all_ of those?"

"Well, yeah," I admit sheepishly. He sits down on the bed beside me, and Alec walks through the door, as if on cue.

"Magnus where have you been? I saved you some pancakes for –" he cut himself off. "What's going on here?

"Clary was just explaining to me, how she came to get here." Magnus says calmly.

"Now I think it's time for both of you to leave." Jace comments. They walk out of the room, and Jace opens the bottle of syrup I hadn't noticed he had. It's sticky, and Jace can't get it open without the syrup making a bunch of strands of it, going from bottom to top.

"Here." I take the syrup from him, our hands brushing as I do so. I rock the cap back and forth, and jace watches me intently. After I rock the lid back and forth for about 5 seconds, I pull it up. No strings.

"You know, I totally knew how to do that. I just wanted to see if you did."

"Sure, yeah, okay. I'll let you think that."

"I will think that." Jace replies smugly. I notice there is only one fork.

"one fork?" in response, he cuts through three of the pancakes, and shoves the three small pieces in his mouth, then cuts another three, and holds the fork up to my mouth. "Okay." I say and open my mouth wide. "These are amazing! You know this is the first time I've ever had pancakes. They're so _fluffy. _It's cool."

"First time? Really? Wow. Well, there are many more to come." We eat the rest of the pancakes on the plate, alternating in bites. I eat more than I ever had in my life. Father used to tell my not to eat too much. He didn't want me getting fat. But I don't think that was an issue with all of the training we did. "Hey later today, can we go get a chocolate bar? Father never let me have one."

"You are going to have a lot of firsts today.

**Disclaimer: **_**fan**_**. Enough said.**

**I rly hope you liked it. I made it extra-long to make up for the last tiny chapter. **

**One person said they wanted Magnus and Clary to talk more. So I made that happen, as promised in chapter 2. They will talk normally more, but I'm not sure exactly when.**

** Let's try to hit 15 reviews at least! U guys rock!**


	4. shopping and ski ball

**(A/N) italic and bold put together is a quote. There is one in here, but I'm not sure if it is exact because I didn't use the book. But it's still marked as a quote. Enjoy! R&R!**

Clary POV

Jace leaned in, closing the small space between me and him; we were sitting on the bed in the room next to mine, after Magnus and Alec left. His lips were soft. His tongue brushed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue in. we were there for who knows how long, just kissing passionately.

After that we went downstairs to find out how long we were making out for, it was two and a half hours. We spent the day doing little things, things that normal people would have done a million times. Stuff I was deprived of. Simple things like going to the beach, the movies, mini golfing, bowling, and rock climbing. (I had to change for that one. Isabelle had got me in a super-short red leather dress. Which I was glad to get out of. I was now wearing a pair of too-big jeans, and a super-loose t-shirt, which belonged to jace.)

We got back to institute around 2:00am, because we got kicked out of the all-night rock-climbing place. Jace thinks it is because we started making out at the top of the wall, when all of the little kids were watching. I think it was because we were having a contest of who can hit more employees with our shoes. Jace hit one employee with each shoe. I had one of my shoes on a good angle, so that once it hit the employee in the head, it tumbled to the left and hit the one standing beside him in the shoulder, and my other shoe hit one female employee. Then security ordered us down, when we didn't come down they came up and pulled us off the wall, and literally threw us out.

We walked through the door. I'm still wearing Jace's clothes. Isabelle freaked when she saw what I was wearing. We ignored her, and Jace pulled me upstairs and into his room. We sat on his bed and made out for another hour. A while later we lie down on his bed and try to sleep. _Why am I doing this? I just met the guy! I don't know myself at all, do I? I'll have to figure that out. _Neither of us can sleep. We hold hands, and walk down to the greenhouse. We spend a lot of the night cuddling, pointing out the most amazing flowers; I especially liked the blue and white one. It was sorta striped, and it only opened up at night. Eventually we crashed, using each other as a pillow.

I wake up in the morning, my head resting on Jace's bare chest. He was still wearing his jeans, and I was still wearing his clothes; a baggy black t-shirt with _Metallica _written on it. And a pair of blue jeans. "Good morning sleepy-head." He said when I picked my head up_. When had we fallen asleep? Who knows. At least we got some sleep. _

"Morning." I respond sleepily. "Wanna go see if Maryse made pancakes?"

"Sure, but if Isabelle made them…" I never got to see what would happen if Isabelle made pancakes.

"How often do you have pancakes?"

"Almost every morning." Jace replies. "If she did, I call twelve."

"Twelve? Sounds like someone's being a piggy." I teased.

_**"Are you calling me fat?"**_

"No. It's an –"

_**"I'm not fat."**_

__"I know that."

"Good." We walk towards the kitchen. Jace makes a disgusted face. "Isabelle was cooking again." He commented.

"Come on it might taste better than it smells." As I said my words, I knew they were false. The smell was worse than the stench of a demon. And that is defiantly saying something.

"Clary let me clue you in on Isabelle's cooking. She can burn ICE!" he almost screamed the last word.

"How?"

"She's Isabelle." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

##..$..##

We were I the park, near an apartments building, when I realized Jace was going somewhere. Where? Why? I guess I'll just have to ask.

`"I'll be back soon" Jace promised.

"Where are you going?"

"To make the institute your official home."

I leaned in, and kissed his cheek, while I was leaning back to my original standing-up strait position I whispered "Thank you." How many times was I going to end up saying that to him? He smiles at me. Not the incompetent smile he gives most of the time. But a hopeful smile. He really wanted to help me. He is about to walk away when I remember something. "Do you want me to make a portal?"

"You can't portal to Idris and –" he just realized what I had said. "Wait. Make a portal? Only warlocks can do that."

"Sure. Warlocks; and Clarys'." He smiled.

"That doesn't mean I can portal into Idris does it?"

"No, but you can portal, like, right outside of Idris."

"Alright. Where?"

"Over by that wall will do." I walked over to the wall, and drew a portal rune with my stele.

"thanks." This time, it was Jace saying that. "It's a rune?"

"What did you think it was? A puppy?"

"Hey being sarcastic is my thing." He said like he was a five-year-old who was just deprived of his favorite toy. He had a pout to match. I take out my stele, close my eyes, and let my hand drift across the wall thinking 'portal, portal…' when I'm done I open my eyes to see the familiar rune, opening up into a doorway. Jace is –unsuccessfully –trying to hide his surprise.

##..$..##

After I'm done saying goodbye to Jace, I walk back to the institute; Isabelle is taking me shopping. I'm _not_ going back to my old house to pick up my clothes, and this family is rich. When I say rich I mean _rich_. Right now I'm wearing her 'long' dress. It only comes to just above my knees. _And _it's too 'long' on me.

"Do we have to go?" I ask her.

"You can't wear my clothes forever. They're too big on you."

"Good point. Let's get this over with." We head to the mall. Isabelle drives.

"What stores should we go to? How about that French store on floor two? Oh! And we _have_ to go to Aropostal, Hollister, lulu lemon, Abercrombie, garage, and blue notes!"

"Umm… I was thinking we could just get everything from GAP, or old navy. They're cheap."

"That is exactly why we are _not_ shopping there. I have two mottos one for shoes, and one for clothes: shoes: _**nothing less than seven inches. **_Clothes: nothing less than forty bucks apiece

"You. Are. Rich. My clothes motto is: if it's less than ten dollars, buy it. Half my clothes are guys' clothes. She gives me a look that says 'you're not getting out of this, we. Are. Shopping. Properly.' Next thing I know, we're in a stupid fancy store called 'Le Chateaux'

"I am _not_ shopping here." I give Isabelle a stubborn look.

"Yes you are." Isabelle says lightly, and picks up four dresses. "Oh! Sale! It's only four-hundred bucks apiece!" she exclaims.

"Four hundred? Sale means five dollars or less."

"Oh, do you mean you've never been here? Well you will have been here for about four hours when we're done."

She wasn't exaggerating. Around four hours later she goes to the check-out counter and pays. She got me eight dresses. None of them came below the knee. Most were pretty simple. a yellow flowing one (which came with matching yellow hoop earrings), a small purple one, with one strap, with a silver buckle-sort-of thing on it, one that is pretty much a long sky-blue tank-top, a green one that had a round neckline and straps with a slant, so that one side almost reached my knee, and the other was almost showing my underwear. There was a second purple one, this one was strapless, and had a silver buckle that couldn't be tightened or loosened. As well as a strapless mini red one with two black stripes running down the side of it, a simple flowing red one (with straps as thin as spaghetti). The final one was a super-ultra-mini sparkly, royal bluer dress, with short sleeves. The total amount was $2599.85.

"I can't believe we got off with that price! I know this was a sale, but still! This is amazing!" I decided not to comment on that. By the time we were done, Isabelle had nothing for herself, and we were totally loaded with stuff. We went to what seemed like a million different stores, spending a whole lot at every one, we were finally done. I never wanted to walk into another store again! Nor did I think I'd ever need to. We got 27 dresses, 44 shirts, 44 pairs of pants/shorts, 20 skirts, 33 pairs of shoes, 30 pairs of socks, 30 pairs of panties, 2 sports bras, and 17 push-up bras and spent over $100'00.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes. And be thankful, I know someone that I think you like, and _he_ really likes girls wearing mini-dresses." I give her a confused look, even though I know exactly who she's talking about. She rolls her eyes in response. "You know who I'm talking about." She was teasing me. Or maybe not. I didn't know her well enough to tell. And who the hell has this much cash?

"Do you want to go to the arcade? Another thing I've never done, so, can we?"

"That's because –" she gets cut off by jace, who seems to materialize behind us.

"I have yet to take you." He finishes for her.

"Isabelle, –"

"Call me Izzy."

"Okay. Izzy how about all three of us go? Oh! And we can invite Alec and Magnus!"

"sure." Again, time seems to skip, _I must be zoned out today_ I think. All of us are at the arcade; jace is sitting behind me, guiding my hands on the steering wheel. Alec and Magnus are racing against us. We cross the finish line for the second time. One more lap to go. About half way around they pass us, but that only lasts around four seconds.

"We are _so_ powning you!" Jace exclaims

"Yeah right!" Alec responds. "In your dreams!"

"I have better things to dream about!" Jace retorts. I roll my eyes. Wed do win the game, and get 50 prize tickets. Jace and I work together to win about fifteen more games, (the racing once more, guitar hero a couple of times, air hockey twice, and that girly dance game once, Jace was against it, and ski ball; who knows _how_ many times). In the end we ended up with 254 prize tickets. We picked out a teddy bear the size of me. Fluffy, brown, soft, and completely humongous! We both wanted to keep it, so Jace and I did rock-paper-scissors. I won. Rock versus paper.

"You know I knew you were gonna chose paper. I let you win.

"Sure. You keep thinking that."

"I will."

**(A/N) I actually like the store Le Chateaux, just to point that out, and I am aware that 27 dresses is a movie. Okay, so I put the prices up a **_**lot**_** so, don't think the store is too expansive and not shop there, if you haven't already been there. These stores are supposed to be for rich people, so yeah. **

**And I haven't got to the main plot yet, so, this is going to be a long story.**

**Tell me if you liked it, using my favorite button, and if you have any tips to help me improve. Thx! **


	5. betrayal

CLARY POV

I wake up in my own bed. Wow. 9:00 that's a record. Why didn't anyone wake me? Well, I did have a long day. I got up, brushed my hair, and slipped on my new yellow flowing dress. (With the matching earrings and yellow heels) I get downstairs to find that Jace is the only one in the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Where is everyone?" I ask, ignoring his sleepy head comment.

"Talking to Maryse about you staying here. They weren't sure, so they are going to be convinced." He smiled his cocky, sarcastic smile. "Want to go get breakfast? My favorite restaurant is Taki's. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes. But not for breakfast. They don't serve breakfast, do they?"

"Yeah. Burgers."

"Is that what you call breakfast?"

"Yes" he switched his cocky grin into a smug one, still sarcastic. I smile back at him. I notice he's still in his pajamas. Boxers.

"Before we go, you might want to get dressed." He looks down at what he's wearing, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "'Cause, you know; you're in your boxers, and I don't think you want everyone seeing that." I carefully avoided his bottom half. Instead, I looked at his face. His eyes were beautiful. They are a golden colour I had never seen before. I loved it. _His eyes. Not him. I barely know him! What am I thinking? Ok, yeah, he's hot, I'm not denying that, but still, I barley know him! _

"Right." And he disappears up the stairs. He comes down two minutes later wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Let's go." He smiles at me. Not cockily, but sweetly. Something I can tell he doesn't do for many other people. We walk down the street bin silence, both of us lost in our thoughts. He stops suddenly. "Here we are." Is all he says.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the restaurant. I smile inwardly. He pulls me to the closest empty table, and hands me the menu that was left there. There is only one. He doesn't let go of it. Instead, he leans in. I imitate him

"I think I'll get the chicken noodle soup. What are going to get?"

"You'll see," is all he says. The waitress comes up a few seconds later and gives Jace a look that says 'why are you with her?' he glares back at her innocently.

"I'll take the usual."

"Chicken noodle soup please. And to drink, I'll take a tall glass of water."

"Okay" she replies. I notice that she doesn't bother introducing herself. She is walking away with a disappointed look on her face.

"'The_ usual?_ Did you even _need_ the menu?"

"No I did not." He answers precisely.

"Here" the waitress is back, carrying my soup, water, and Jace's food and drink. I think the drink was Pepsi, and the meal looked like some kind of burger, but not a normal burger. Something strange was inside of it.

"What is that?" I ask, a little worried of what the answer might be.

"Veal." He answers nonchalantly.

"Veal?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's calf, which is baby cow."

"I know what it is. How can you eat that?"

"I pick it up, take a bite out of it, chew, and swallow. You know how that works right?" he asks sarcastically.

"Not what I mean. Don't you find it cruel that what you're eating hasn't even had a chance to grow up?"

"So you're a shadowhunter, that has killed many demons, downworlders, which I know you regret, but still, and has turned her back on her father, but won't eat baby cow? Blush, and take a sip of my chicken noodle soup.

"Let's change the subject." I suggest. "Doesn't that sound good?" we go into a conversation of at least ten topics. Stupid things like donkeys, Conan (a funny talk show), cars, video games, the word , the tuba, Jace's complaints about theme parks, the American flag, hippies, purple, and only we know what else. We stay for a bout a half hour after we're done our food, talking, laughing.

The waitress walks up to us, looking bitter. "you do know you're loitering right? Either buy something, both of you, or leave." Jace looks at the menu.

"the cheapest thing is a shotglass, but I don't drink, so, a shotglass full of water please."

"and you?" she grumbled, looking at me.

"Same as him." We continue talking, as we were, and finally got kicked out, around 1:00pm. We were both smiling. We went out, sat on a parkbench, and chatted for hours. Isabelle and alec had joined us. I was laughing, and that;'s when I herd iot. The unmistakable sound of a p[erson. A person in a tree. Father always had loved that tecnique to sneak up on people. I stopped laughing immeidietly.

"what's wrong?" Jace asks.

"run" is the only word I can spit out.

"what? Why?" he's quetioning me. Why is he questioning me?

"just run."

"what? No."

"Clary what's going on?" Alec questions further. Isabele just looks worried.

"clarissa." A voice from abouve whispered.

"Go away! Don't you understand the concept of leaving? You are a murderer! I was one, but not anymore!"

"don't you understand? Once you have murdered something, other than a demon, you are a murderer. You can never stop being a murderer. It lives with you forever. And don't you remember what I taught you? _**To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed**__. _

"Clarissa, I thought you learned that when I murdered your vampire boyfriend." He hopped down from the tree. You have made so many mistakes, and I want to make sure you don't make any more. I will be here to guide you. To help you. You never made mistakes when you lived with me. And I have seen, you have grown to love this boy in a matter of days, well I should tell you this, and I would know best, love never lasts. Not for long. Not like the couples on T.V. Not like that at all. I of all people should know. I once let love make me weak. But to cure myself –"

"Valintine, you have never cured yourself! Yopu've ruined yourself! You killed mom, and trained your kids to be just like you! Murderers! But guess what! I'm not you! I never was! I was blinded by you! But I will never be as vile and crule as you are! Never!"

"Oh but daughter, you were. And call me father. _**I don't like the habbit kids have today, calling their parents by they'er first name.**_" His voice was so calm it was scary. While I was shouting my ass off Alec and Isabelle figured out who I was talking to. Jace knew the whole time.

"Daughter?" Isabelle was first to pipe up. "But you said your last name was Fairchild. He is a Morganstern. You stayed with us, used us, and I bet it was just to kill us, or magnus!" tears leaked down my cheeks.

"That's why I didn't tell you I knew you would hate me. I old Jace. He knew, but didn't care." I turned back t Valentine. "you are the reason there is more chaos than there needs to be! You are the reason simon was my only childhood friend! Because he was the oly one at that point who wasn't terrified of me!" I kept crying, but yelling too. "you are the reason my mom is dead! You are the reason for pain itself!" I reached down, flung my shoe off, and grabbed the daggher I had inside. I didn't stay there long enough for anyone but Valentine to know what I was doing. He taught mr this.

I lunged. He sidestepped, and attacked me back. Isavbelle and Alec were standing there in horror as I tried to fight off the one who taught me everything I know. He had cut me in a lot of places; arms, legs, and face. I hadn't even realized he had a knife oput. I was bleeding. Bleeding too much. I passed out with Valentine standing over me.


	6. no longer an ally

**R&R!**

JACE POV

I don't know what made me do this. Alec and Isabelle were shouting in protest, "she's a traitor! She lied!" they were trying t restrain me. Nice try. Yeah right. I broke free in less than two seconds and pounced on Valentine.

As he did when Clary pounced, he sidestepped. This pissed me off. But I kept my voice steady, and rational. "Would you really kill your own daughter, Valentine? And if so, why? She has done nothing to you. She didn't turn you into the clave."

"She has betrayed me. Just like her mother. And now she deserves to be with her mother. In a place for the dead. She didn't turn me into the clave, because she knows me. She knows that as soon as she ran away, I relocated. To answer your first question, as soon as she betrayed me; I decided she had to be killed, she was no longer my ally, my daughter, she was my enemy." It annoyed me how he talks about her like she's already dead. And what pissed me off even more, was that Alec and Isabelle did nothing. At all. Zip. Nada.

I turned around and gave them a look. That was my first mistake. A second after I turned around to face them I felt a stab of pain trough my back. It missed my heart. I knew it wasn't a fluke. It was a warning. That I had just pissed off the most dangerous shadowhunter alive. And that was not a good thing. I needed to do something. I didn't know I was on the ground until I tried to get up. Terrible pain I definitely could _not_ get up. Valentine deliberately carried the fight around to where I could see. I assumed he thought he could beat the three out of four lightwood kids. He was wrong. I hope. Black spots started to appear in my vision. I heard Isabelle scream, and passed out.

ISABELLE POV

I could hear something behind me. Something important. Whether it was good or bad I did not know. I wouldn't turn around. I couldn't. Not after he defeated Jace, and that was almost impossible to do. Of course, I would never say that to his face. That would just increase his already bloated ego. _Why am I thinking about that now? For sh**'s sake! He is about to die and I'm thinking about his overly large ego!_ I took my weapon of choice off of my arm. When my whip is curled up there, it looks like a lot of bracelets. Mundies started wearing a lot of bracelets at a point, because once, I forgot to glamour myself. But hey! Mundanes will wear anything if they see other people wearing it! That was a fun time! _I really need to focus! What is wrong with me? I'm usually like, super-focused! _I took my whip of my arm, and at the same time as Alec, attacked. We took different sides of him, so that he couldn't avoid it. But he almost did. Valentine got a shallow cut on his left side, apparently he's more scared of a knife that a whip, judging by how he cringed away from the knife. Now that was his mistake. I struck him again, this time, hitting his face.

He drew his stele, and made a rune I had never seen before. It opened up, and made a portal. Valentine stepped through it, and the portal closed behind him.

**(A/N): sorry it's so short. There will be a longer chapter next time. Promise. Please hit my favorite button, and review! Tell me if u liked it, if u didn't, or have any advice for me. Thx!**

**We made it to 15 reviews, so lets hit 20! U people rock! **


	7. arrow

**(A/N) I'm sorry I took so long. I was at the cottage. Mine and my friend's. But, it gave me an idea for a new story. If you would like to read it, info at the bottom. **

CLARY POV

I wake up in a soft bed, the room is dark. My first thought is _am I dead? Nope. Being dead will be peaceful. This is _not_ peaceful. _There was something about the room. About the silence. It was like I could sense his presence. I reach out, hoping to find a table lamp. I can feel that it is small, and it takes me a few seconds to turn it on. The light isn't new. That was for sure. I could tell because the glow was yellowish. Not too bright, but bright enough to let me see my surroundings.

"No." I whisper as soon as I take it in. "No. I can't be here. No." I was on the brig of crying. I felt so helpless. He was the only one in the room with me. No one else. I have never cried before, but now, of all times, all I saw was my surroundings. But still, I felt an unfamiliar drip of saltwater leak down out of my eye, and stay on my lip.

"Clarissa, you really have let love make you weak. Don't you remember our little saying?" Valentine asked in his 'I'm acting calm, but I am absolutely furious with you' voice. I know it's long, but he isn't simple. So he cannot be described simply. "Do you remember Clarissa?" he asked. He has a lot of different tones. This one is the 'answer my question before I ask again, that time in a death hold' voice.

_**"To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed"**_ I recited.

"Very good," he said, his voice still dangerously calm. I finally turned around to look at him. He was standing behind the bed. I suddenly realized why I was crying. I wanted to live. Before now, I didn't care. I trained, I hunted, but I never lived. My life started when I ran away. It lasted less than a week. _I am Clarissa Fairchild. I am seventeen years old, but I have only lived about five days, and I am about to die. Sure. _That _defiantly doesn't sound crazy. _But I wanted to live longer. To experience more. To experience fun. To experience love. To experience _jace_. _So not the time! _My mind screams. I need to get out of here. Now. _But first, I need to stand up. _I realized I was wounded and dizzy.

I looked around the room, actually examining it for the first time. _Oh great. I'm back here again._ The ugly yellowish ovals on the walls were all too familiar. I used to live here. The worst part was that I was okay with it. The memory made me want to throw up. In fact, I did throw up. Right beside the bed. With the taste still in my mouth, I sat up to find _him_ standing in front of me. The bed was bright and colourful. _Ugh! I hate this damn room!_ I slowly got up out of bed, my body screaming in rejection.

"Clarissa, you have disappointed me. You have let love make you weak. And only in a few days! This is so unlike you. You know I do not want to hurt you, but I am afraid I will have to kill you. Don't worry. I will make it quick and painless. Unlike that vampire boy."

"A few things to say to you _father._" I sneered the word. "One: I. Am. Not. Weak. Two: you don't know what is like me or not, because you trained me and Jonathan to be your little mini-me's. Three: you don't know what love is. You have never found a soul mate. You have never been happy." I lunged forward on the word happy. _Wait. What am I doing? I don't have any weapons._ Was the only thought that came to my mind as Valentine pulled out a seraph blade and called it to life.

JACE POV

I want to open my eyes, to wake up, but it is impossible. I am at that stage between awake and asleep. I can't ever remember feeling so weak. Not once. When that thought left my head, one word, or should I say name, came to mind. _Clary._ Is she alright? Did Isabelle and Alec win? If they did, did they get Clary? Do they still think she is a traitor? They better not. I'm still thinking about her when I hear voices.

"Jace is gonna be pissed," a male vice states.

"I know that!" a female vice retorts. "It's not like we did it on purpose, and that stupid portal closed behind him! How did he even do that? No shadowhunter can _make_ a portal! Never mind make one disappear! Ugh! He is so frustrating!"

_Wait. Make portals? He can do that too? Ah crap. _Frustration welling inside of me, I open my eyes. The infirmary. _That figures._ It hurt, but I climbed out of bed, and burst into the hallway.

"What am I going to be pissed about?" I asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Valentine took Clary," Alec burst out in a rush.

"WHAT?" I almost yelled. _Why am I so worried? I've never been this worried for someone outside of my family before. Well, adoptive family. _"We need to save her!" I shouted before I thought about it. All I knew was that I was worried, and I was confused. Oh and weak, don't for get that.

"Jace, we know you're not used to hearing this, but you're too weak. You need rest. You need –"

"What I need is to save Clary! I am not leaving her with that murderer!"

"Jace! Don't forget, that _murderer_ is her _daddy!_ How come you care so much about that traitor? She didn't even tell us who her father is!" Isabelle shrieked.

"She told _me._" I replied calmly, trying to keep my temper under control. Because Isabelle was really pissing me off.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" she demanded in a very, _very_ loud voice.

"BECAUSE I SWORE I WOULDN'T!" I yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Alec interrupted. "SHUT IT! Look, we can't fight right now. Here. I will settle this. Jace I'm sure you have a very good reason for not telling us. For keeping a promise to a girl you barely know. Let's hear it."

"Because… I fell in love." I barely whispered. Alec and Isabelle wore looks of shock.

##..$..##

ISABELLE POV

The three of us had finally found his lair. Jace was leading. He always took charge, but usually so strictly. It was getting annoying. There was one wall with no windows. We assumed he was keeping Clary in _that_ room. The front door was locked. No back door. No side door.

"Now how do we get in?" I asked.

"Like this," replied Jace. He walked up to a window, and punched it.

"Real subtle," I mumbled. Alec stayed quiet.

"We got in, so let's go before we get valentine on our trail."

CLARY POV

I heard a crash. Like it was far away. Either I'm being saved, or _father_ has minions. I know now, that in the next 25 minutes I'm either going to live or die. No pressure though. Valentine is too concentrated on me to notice. The door slams open. Jace is in the lead.

"Jace!" I exclaim. "Alec! Isabelle!" jace was looking at me seriously and longingly. I was weak. He looked weaker than usual. Valentine was frozen looking between us. Jace and I pounced at the same time. Valentine cringed away from Jace, and got tackled by me. He pushed me off with such force that he flung me against the wall. Jace looked _pissed._

"Clary!" Jace glanced at me with a sorry look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I picked myself up, my body screaming in regret. It seems to be doing that a lot lately. All four of us surrounded Valentine. He jumped impossibly high, and jace responded by matching his height, and taking his stele out of his belt on the way down. Jace one. Valentine zero. Although, jace landed right on his butt, while Valentine landed promptly on his feet, and pounced again while Jace was getting up. He wasn't aiming for people. He was going for the bed.

His hand slipped right under the bed and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. _Oh joy. That's his best weapon._ He took one arrow out, and shot randomly. The wall. Again. This one was heading strait for me. I was paralyzed with fear. A golden figure jumped in front of me. Jace.

"NO!" I immediately bent down t help him. "VALENTINE! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" but he was gone. So were Isabelle and Alec. About 10 seconds later, they walked in the room looking pissed.

"Another one of those temporary por –" Isabelle was cut off when she saw Jace. "What did you do to him?" she shrieked angrily. He was lying barley conscious on the floor, with an arrow piercing his chest. Not his heart, but very close. I was sobbing.

"She didn't do anything," Jace whispered weakly.

"Shhh. Save your strength. Stay conscious. I know it will be hard, but it's so you don't die."

"Like you care!" Isabelle sobbed, and pulled out her stele, getting ready to draw an _iratze_.

"We can't put an _iratze _on him until that arrow is out. Alec get over here. I trust you more than Isabelle right now. Bring a small knife. If you don't trust me enough with that thing right now, I don't blame you. So cut off his shirt. Isabelle, please take two steps back. Enough so he can see you, but so you're not in our way." They complied.

"Alec, give me the blade." He looked hesitant, but he gave it to me. "Sit him up." Alec gently did as he was told. He seemed quiet. More than usual. Then again, you can't really blame him. I went and knelt behind Jace, examining the arrow. "That's just perfect." I mumbled.

"What?" Isabelle and Alec asked simultaneously.

"I can create new runes, see when I was little, he told me to create a no-healing rune. It did let the person heal, but only naturally. It can be put on a weapon to strengthen it. When it is placed on a weapon, an _iratze_ won't work. If we tried, it would hurt him even more. It might even kill him. We have to let it heal."

Alec and Isabelle looked horrified. "Y-y-you" he stammered. Isabelle lost it.

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME HE WON'T HEAL! I'M SICK OF YOUI! EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! IF YOU CAN'T HEAL HIM THEN LEAVE! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S HURT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She gasped, out of breath. Her breathing stayed shallow, and quick. Isabelle slowly collapsed, like she was melting. Her breathing got even quicker and she started hyperventilating, tears pouring down her cheeks, out of her red and puffy eyes.

Alec kneeled next 2 her and tossed me his cell. "Call Magnus." He said, and started to comfort Isabelle. I caught the phone, clicked the speed-dial button, Magnus was first on it.

"Hi baby," he answered on the first ring.

"Hi Magnus. It's Clary." I knew he was turning red. "Jace's hurt. Come to 227 Ravenwood road. Now."

"What are you doing on Ravenwood road?"

"Later just get up here." I hung up." "'Kay he's coming."

**(A/N) the promised info: if you want to read it, please just search up my author name katiemarie1999. because I don't have a name for the story yet. I was thinking, what if Maryse and Robert owned a cottage, so Isabelle, Jace, and Alec went to the cottage, and found Clary? So I'm trying it.**


	8. Dummies

CLARY POV

We were back at the institute; Jace was lying on his side on the infirmary bed, arrow lodged through his chest, just missing his heart.

"I know how to get it out. I'm going to Magnus's help. Izzy, help Jace sit up."

"Okay. "She managed, and did as she was told.

"Magnus, when I count to three, quickly break the end of the arrow off. Jace stay calm and still. This is going t hurt, but it's mandatory. Stay awake. Magnus get ready. One, two, THREE!" he snapped the arrow's end off and Jace screamed in pain.

"What have you done?" Isabelle screeched.

"Magnus, push it out on three. One, two, THREE!" he pushed the arrow out, and I covered the wound with the cloths I was holding. We were all screaming. Me, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and of course, Jace.

JACE POV

I woke up in the infirmary. The pain in my chest had woken me up. Why couldn't we use the stupid rune again? There was a girl asleep in the rocking chair next to the bed. I must've made some noise, because that's when she woke up.

"Jace!" she whispered loudly.

"Ya?"

"Whoa."

"What?"

"You're not being sarcastic. Or rude. Or even arrogant."

"I can be if you want" he tried to smirk, but instead, he winced.

"Jace, don't try to smirk."

"What if I do?" he winced again.

"Ugh!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. _Again I just met him. Why did I do that? What am I kidding? I'm in love. Since when have I been able to love? Since I saw Jace. Since I left Valentine._

JACE POV

"What if I do?" I asked, trying to smirk again, but winced.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, obviously annoyed. She kissed my cheek, and left. Her lips were soft, full of passion. _Why did she do that? _The kiss was the only thing I could I think of. I lied in bed awake, even though I should be sleeping. _Why did that affect me so much? It was only on the cheek_. I stayed in bed until I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to get my mind off of it.

I got up, my whole body screaming in rejection. But I didn't care. I went down to the kitchen, got a piece of leftover pie, and sat down at the table. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one. What was it? Like 3:00 am? Who the hell was down here at this time?

"Jace?"

"Alec?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get down here without killing yourself?"

"I rode an elephant."

"Seriously. Why are you down here?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I just came back from Magus's place. Why?"

I ignored this question. "When did go to Magnus's house?" he blushed.

"Around midnight."

"Pie?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you want some pie?"

"Sure. Wait! What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. Get yourself if you want."

"Take a bit of yours first." I did. Finally he sat down. I was feeling awkward, because I never imagined I would be the one asking this.

"Alec, you love Magnus right?"

"Defiantly." He said without hesitation. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"What does it feel like?" _Why am I doing this? I've gone on a million dates, and he's only had one boyfriend. Yet I know they're in love. But still, why am I doing this?_

"At first it felt like I was just getting nervous around him, then when I started talking t him; I couldn't stop. I told him my darkest secrets before I knew him very well. But when I had nothing left to say, he told me his darkest secrets. And I was really, actually interested. Not the 'I'll listen 'cause I have to' but I listened because I wanted to. At that moment I k new I loved him"

_No turning back now. _I blushed. _Blushing? Since when have I BLUSHED? _"Thanks." Once I got to my room, I actually wished Isabelle was in here earlier looking for something. Then I would've had something to do. But instead my room was clean, and I was stuck there staring at the ceiling. I headed down to the training area after about half an hour. In two minutes and 27 seconds; we needed new training dummies. Again.

I jumped up to the rafters and sat there. Losing track of time, I thought. I had never had this feeling before. Not with any of the tons of girls I have dated. But I just met this girl, ad I had seen her just a few hours ago, and yet, I missed her. I wanted to see her, to hear the sound of her smooth voice. She walked with confidence, as if nothing feared her. I admired her for that. And she is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But I liked her for much more than that, even though I haven't had a chance to get to know her too well.

"What is going on wit me?" I was so lost in though I didn't notice that someone had walked onto the room.

"Oh, come on!" I heard a female voice say. Clary. _It's funny that kind of thing always seems to happen._ I thought. I decide to jump down; her reaction might be funny. I appear in front of her and her eyes widen but she quickly recovers.

"What were you doing up there?

"I was sitting in the rafters enjoying a shrimp cocktail." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. Clary gave me a skeptical look. "I'm the one who wasted the training dummies."

"How long?"

"Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds." I smirked.

She raised one eyebrow. "It took you that long to waste ten dummies?"

"I would do better, but my injury."

"We both know that's almost healed, and causes you no affect at all anymore."

"How long would it take you?" I challenged.

"We'll see." She walked over to the supply closet and pulled out dummy after dummy, until there were ten.

"How did you know about that? _I _didn't know!"

"Alec told me. He said you weren't supposed to know because you shred dummies too often. I'll tell him to get a new hiding place."

"Oh no you won't." I jumped up to the rafters, and back down behind her, reaching my hand around her head, covering her mouth. "Ow! Did you just bite me?"

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Now, watch as I beat your time." She started a stopwatch, and destroyed the dummies. When she was done, she stopped the watch and recited the time she took. "Wow a personal best."

"What?"

"Fifty-nine seconds and ninety-two Mila-seconds."

"Whoa. Nice."


	9. passageway

CLARY POV

"I think that may be the first time I've said that."

"And I think that's the first time you've been beaten." We were walking back to our own rooms after I smoked jace in ruining dummies. Although he wouldn't admit that. But you have to give the boy some credit; he still had the bandages on from the arrow in his chest. There will be a scar, but he'll be fine in about two days.

Hopefully we'll have that much time. I don't know when _he_ will come back. I couldn't bear the though of him being my father any more. The sickest part is that I can't say I hate him. He raised me, fed me, taught me to read, write, and he taught me how to fight. I can say honestly that if it came down to just me and him, I would kill him. To get back at him. He has killed many, and felt no guilt whatsoever. Including my only friend.

The only one I had cared about, the only one who wasn't scared of me. I loved him, but in the way I should've loved Jonathan. We went out for a time, but it felt like I was dating my brother. Luckily, he felt the same way. We were talking in the park. In the open, near my father's hide-out. First mistake. He saw us, and that was when he killed Simon. I swore I'd never forgive him for that. And I haven't. I have no intention to forgive him after what he did.

I don't cry. I know how to hold it in. I've gotten a million bruises, scrapes scratches and worse while I was training. With those I just had to suck it up and keep going. But this isn't a wound that I can just pull out a stele and make it all better. This is a wound that will open, over time, it will never completely heal.

"Clary?" the sound of my name snaps me out of my thoughts. I notice I am in Jace's room. Woops. I could be in my room, except I keep a pile of dirty clothes near the closet. With Jace's room, there isn't even that. My cheeks turn bright red.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, so I was like, um," when have I ever stuttered? I turned redder, ad started to walk out. I found myself unable to go anywhere, I probably could if I tried, but I didn't. Jace turned me around and kissed me, full-on on the lips. The kiss started out soft, gentle, I let him kiss me. Jace seemed to take this as encouragement, and kissed me harder. I slipped my arms around his neck, playing with his soft, golden hair.

He slipped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, if that was possible at this point. Our faces were smushed together, closer than I thought any two faces could be. His tongue skimmed my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to let it in.

By the time we were done I was almost asleep, and before I knew it, I was passed out on Jace's bed.

In the dream there was a figure falling, falling from heaven. I looked at it, and new immediately that it is an angel. It took flight, and landed a mere 10 feet away from me. Jace came forward and gave me a peck on the lips. Then said "Clary. Wake up." Wake up? Why would he say wake up?

I drowsily opened my eyes to find jace standing over the bed, already fully dressed. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Time to wake up."

"Do you have any paper and pencil crayons?" I asked. My journal was left with _him_ there wasn't much in it though. Just in case he found it. It was mostly just knives, fighting in action, and runes. This is the first time I would be drawing anything personal.

"You like to draw?"

"Yes. I'm quite good at it."

"You didn't mention this to me. If you need a model, I'm right here!" Jace smirked.

"Thanks, but I've got an idea. And I think you'll like it, if you can ever find it. I mean, you never found those dummies, and they were right in the front of the closet. You will never be able to find it. I've already got the perfect hiding spot." This was a lie. I was going to ask Isabelle. Hopefully she would know a few good hiding places.

"I wasn't looking for the dummies, and I know every single inch of this institute. I could find it in less than an hour."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't." he replied tactfully. I raised one eyebrow.

He got me some paper, a pencil, and a set of pencil crayons. I drew the exact image from my dream, jace with angel wings, wearing an old-fashioned toga, the background as a place with a magnificent waterfall, trees surrounding the area, grass beneath his bare feet. He truly did look like an angel. It took me several tries, but I finally got hi right. Jace is a very hard person to draw.

I was in Isabelle's room talking to her about hiding places. "So do you know any?"

"Jace knows almost every inch of this institute. _Almost._ Notice that there is a mirror in every room in the institute except Jace's." before I went to talk to Isabelle, I got Alec to take Jace out of this place. "Behind every mirror there is a spot of chipped paint. Draw an opening rune on this spot to open a little passageway.

"When we were little Alec got Magnus to use magic to put these here. Each one leads to the same room. You'll see what it looks like when you go in."

"Wait. Magnus was interested in Alec when you guys were little?"

"No. Magnus was always the person Alec looked up to when he was little. Anyway, when you get into the room, the passage will seal, and you can hide it. When you come back you can see if anyone is near, if not, then draw the opening rune again. To close it from the outside, press your right hand on the left side and will it to close. Got all that?"

"Yep," I say popping the p.

"What do you want to hide anyway?"

"Nothing" I say way too quickly.

"Come on. I won't tell." And speaking is the girl who thought I almost killed her brother. At least she got over that. I knew that she was going to keep persisting until I gave it to her, so reluctantly; I took the drawing out of my pocket and handed it to Izzy. She stared at it in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"This is amazing!"

"Thanks." I blushed, just a little. I like getting complemented on my art.

"Why are you drawing Jace with angel wings?"

Again I blushed. "It came to me in a dream."

"You're dreaming about my brother?" I blushed and remained silent. She handed back the drawing. "Is this the first boy you've ever liked? I mean like, loved?"

"How did you know?"

"If it wasn't the first you wouldn't have walked in here blushing." She saw the look on my face and added, "And you would've at least known you were blushing." I turned redder and went into the room next door. Izzy stayed put. I did as I was instructed and opened the door, then climbed through the small hole.

When I saw the room I jumped. It was huge! About double the size of a football field. The walls were a bright sky blue to match the ceiling. The floor lit up in all different colour alternately. That is _so _Magnus. There was also a couch and television. That was pretty much it. I put the drawing under a couch cushion and left. Stopping by the entrance to make sure there was no one there and I climbed out.

I went down to the kitchen, wondering how long I'd been. Probably like, five minutes.

"Oh! There you are Clary! I've been looking for you for like, half an hour!" Alec exclaimed as soon as I entered the kitchen. Half an hour? How was that even possible?

"_What?" _I asked. I must not have heard him right.

"I have to talk to you. Now."

"How could I have been gone for _half an hour?_ I was only gone for like five minutes."

"Oh, that's where you were. Isabelle told you?"

"Ya."

"once you get used to it, it seems like more time. See, once you've been in there enough times you can go in for an hour and come out five minutes later."

"How is that possible?"

"Magic. Magnus isn't the high warlock of Brooklyn for nothing."


	10. AN

**(A/N) sorry I've been taking so long, I have been rly busy this summer. But I have been writing. Just not typing. My laptop broke, so I can't type it up yet. (if you're wondering how I did this, my sister has a laptop that isn't broken)**


	11. hunt

**Clary pov**

Alec explained about how that magic works, either maximizing, or minimizing time. It was all very confusing.

"So, the longer you spend there the less time you spend there?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Confusing. And if you spend a short time there you spend a long time there?"

"Anything under an hour it gets multiplied by 6 but if it's over an hour it gets divided by 20. Magnus was board, so he took extra long doing that so we could spend a long time there without out our mom freaking out."

"And I repeat; confusing."

"Yep."

"Okay, then. When do you usually go hunting?"

"After everything, you're asking me _that?_ When we go hunting?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, usually when jace wants to."

"Well, now I want to, so come on."

"What?"

"I've never been hunting with someone else, but I want to. So come on." I said. "Just let me get ready. If you want you can go get Izzy and Jace."

"Okay." Alec said slowly and hesitantly.

I went upstairs and got one of the dresses Izzy bought me recently. It was black leather, barely covering my bottom, and disabling my ability to sit without turning it into a shirt. Along with it, I wore leather black knee-high boots, in which I hid two large seraph blades and a dagger. I also had a thigh sheath. My hair hung over my shoulders, curly, neat.

My boots made me look almost as tall as jace, who was five ft. 11. my makeup made me look about twenty-five years old, whereas Izzy took the young approach, dressed almost the same way, except her hair was straitened, and her makeup made her look about nineteen, her mascara making her eyes pop.

Izzy, Alec, Jace and I entered the Pandemonium. Jace checked his sensor. "This place is crawling with demon energy."

"Lets' go. Jace, you go with Izzy, stay hidden. Alec, come with me." Jace obviously didn't like being told what to do, but complied anyway. As soon as I saw the bar I knew that there was a demon there.

"Alec, blend in. I'm going to lure it out back, follow us when I give you the signal."

"And what would the signal be?"

"When I put my arm around his waist"

"Why that?"

"Because it's easy to identify. And its fun tricking them into doing stupid things, now go." He shrugged, obviously not agreeing, but also not wanting to argue. I went up to the demon and sat down beside it.

"Hey sexy," it said to me. I looked at it and replied,

"Hey." I smiled, putting a devious look in my eyes. "Come here" I smiled and lightly kissed the demon on the cheek, taking his hand and pulling him down from the heightened stool. I put my arm around its waist and winked at it. "I'll take care of you, come on baby." I just hoped I was convincing enough. I was. It followed a dazed look on its face, oblivious to the fact that Alec was following us.

We entered the back parking lot of the Pandemonium, it was dark outside, considering it was almost midnight. I pulled the demon close, and swiftly pulled out my seraph blade, crying "Nakir!" It took a step closer, raking its claws across my chest, and I slashed its shoulder, spilling black blood over the parking lot.

"Alec! Get it!" he stabbed it in the back, rendering it to the ground. I looked at Alec. "On three?" he nodded. "One, Two, THREE!" we stabbed it simultaneously, its body folding in on itself, leaving no trace of it behind, other than the will-be scar across my shoulder and breast. Unfortunately, there were no straps on my dress, and I was struggling to keep the sheds of it from showing my privets.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked me.

"I'm fine, but I need your jacket." He handed it to me, but insisted we needed to go back, to get help from Magnus, because of the cut.

"It's fine, let's just go help Izzy and Jace." He attempted to get me to go a few times, but seeing I wouldn't, gave up. Izzy was talking up a demon, so we joined Jace and waited.

"Why are you wearing Alec's jacket?" Jace whispered.

"Demon cut me" I whisper back.

"Are you alright?" he forgot to whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't whisper either; luckily, no attention was directed towards us. The demon was too caught up in Isabelle. It put its arm around her shoulders, taking her to the place where a different demon slashed me, less than five minutes ago. Most people would be weak because of the injury, but my body was more tolerant to vital injuries than other shadowhunters. I could last another half hour before my injury became fatal. I should get to a warlock in about twenty minutes if I don't want to pass out.

We followed Izzy outside and waited for her to call it. She pulled her whip off of her wrist, lashing out at the demon. It sprung to life and lunged at her, finger nails turning into talons.

Izzy backed up, nearly missing the claws, but it still swiped her ankles, knocking her off of her feet. It was about to pounce on top of her when Jace and I threw our seraph blades at the same time, unplanned. Jace's blade sunk into it's back, the tip of it actually appearing out the other side. Mine pierced its back, right where the heart would be. Its body fell in midair and imitating the other demon, folding in on its self, leaving no traces behind.

I collapsed onto the pavement, feeling the demon blood pulsing through my veins, knowing that I need help. The world was spinning, I could see Jace tending to me, trying an _iratze _and realizing it's a demon injury. Alec was tending to Izzy, carrying her around the front and apparently calling a cab. I knew this because I could hear Izzy insisting to walk, but Alec ignoring her requests.

I felt Jace pick me up, and his arms tighten around me, carrying me to the cab.


	12. find it

**Guys, im rly sry I havnt posted in a while, but I was entering a writing contest, but I STILL don't have the results, anyway, heres the next chapter.**

I woke up in a soft bed, a blur of colours bent over me, blue fire bordering my vision. I bolted upright, and felt something hit my head. "Ow!" Magnus. I should have known that blue fire.

"Sorry" I replied and rubbed my head. It didn't really hurt, but it was more out of surprise than pain. The door opened.

"She's awake," said Jace. He seemed to be unhappy about this.

"sorry." Magnus replied. Another blast of blue fire clouded my eyes, and then I was dreaming.

_Black on a simply white background. Two triangles with a bar attaching them, like wings. A rune. Then the dream changed._

_I was above the trees, but not in a plane. Or even a hang glider. There was a pair of giant white wing attached to my back. The rune. This was the only explanation. Then again, this was a dream. But still I couldn't help but wonder if this was a hint, a sign. _

_Something black glided across my face. It was soft. Another wing. A dark wing. I gaze up and saw something moving too fast too see properly, yet I knew exactly what it was. _Who_ is was. Jonathan. The one Father thought was perfect. The one that always took his side._

_He would never hurt me. Physically. To him there is no other kind of pain. He hurt me on the inside. The part I thought was broken since Father started raising me. He cracked it back open, like a late egg._

_I knew I was grateful to him for opening this part of me, yet I hated him for how he did it. And now he was here to hurt me again._

_Yet all he said was this: "your fault." No explanation._

And again I wake up in the soft bed. I groan. Jace is watching me.

"Do you feel alright?" he asks.

"Ya, but what was up with the 'she's awake'" I imitated his voice the best I could. I sounded more like Darth Vader from Star Wars. Jace had shown me this movie before we went hunting.

He remained silent at my question. I shot him a look that said 'tell me or I'll punch you n the face', but he knew I wouldn't. He looked sort of uncomfortable.

"Well, I was looking for the drawing." He said sheepishly. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't find it.

"I was bad enough to have to have to call a warlock and you made sure I was asleep to look for a _drawing?_" I could tell that wasn't all of it. He wasn't _that_ shallow. Was he? "That's not all of it." It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" he asked, his cheeks getting redder by the second. This was Jace right? Was I having another dream? Jace _never_ blushed. Ever. I pinched my arm to make sure. Not a dream. "What was that for?"

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Two things. One: why would you be dreaming? And two: if you were confusing this as a dream that means you dream about me." He smirked. How bad was his ego? I thought it was just a _little_ smaller. But apparently not.

"One: because you blushed." He looked embarrassed. It was my turn to smirk. "And two: NO WAY!" I almost yelled, but it came out as a whisper. Whispering when I meant to yell. What was wrong with me? I was usually a great liar! I needed serious practice.

He smirked again. "Blusher." I called him.

"Dreamer." He retorted. He pulled something out of his pocket folded in half. The drawing. _Crap crap crap. How could he have found it?_ My mind was shouting at me, many things at the same time.

He saw the look of horror on my face and smirked. I pounced from the bed, forgetting the covers and tripping before I could get into the air.

Jace laughed at this and I pushed the covers out of the way while he was distracted and grabbed the drawing from his hand. The texture of this paper as different. Smoother. I opened the paper to make sure I wasn't just being delusional.

I wasn't. The paper was blank. "I don't remember drawing in invisible ink." I said and smirked. A look of shock crossed his face as he realized what just happened. He thought I would feel defeated and say something like 'I can't believe you saw a drawing of you with angel wings.' His plan ultimately failed.

I was suddenly pinned down. Alec walked though the door. "Told you she'd try to get it." He bragged. Alec was smart. He just smiled. Jace frowned. I grinned wider than I thought my mouth could stretch.


	13. traitor

Alec POV

A knock came on the institute door. I shrugged off my jacket leaving it on the soft couch and went to get the door.

A familiar face stared back at me from the doorway. Valentine. I grabbed the seraph blade out of my long-sleeved sweatshirt and quickly threw the knife at his heart. I had perfect aim and it t should stab right into his chest, killing him.

But it didn't. It went _through_ him and stabs into the large rock outside the institute. He doesn't even flinch.

"I'm not here. It's a projection. You can't hurt me any more than I can hurt you. Watch." His hand whipped out to slap my face but I ducked out of the way and watched his hand pass through the doorframe.

"Fair enough. You don't trust."

"Why the hell would I trust you?!"

"You shouldn't. It's not a wise move. Unless of course, you wanted to join me."

"What'dya you want Valentine?" I retorted harshly letting all of my anger into my voice.

"I want my spy back. Go get her." Realization hit me. She was spying for him! That evil little rat was on _his_ side! I slammed the door in his holographic face, wondering how he had knocked on the door but mostly just fuming at the fact I had actually bought it!

I stomped up to the infirmary to find her making out with Jace. Ew. I walked up to them, grabbed Clary's shoulder and through her off of Jace.

"Guess who'd father just came to the door asking for his _spy_ back!" I screamed at her. Jace got up, out of the shock he had previously been in.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alec?!" he yelled at me back.

"Valentine just came to the door and told me that he wanted his _spy_ back!" I looked down into Jace's raging eyes.

"So you're believing Valentine? He's trying to sabotage us! If she was really a spy he wouldn't come to the door asking for her back!" he screamed into my face, sizing me up like he was ready to punch me if it came to it.

I honestly hadn't thought of it like that. I still had suspicions, but I lay off of Clary and stomped out of the room.

Clary POV:

I got up off the ground and looked at Jace. "Hey, maybe Valentine will think we bought it." Jace looked confused.

"I have a plan." I grinned evilly. Later we told everyone else the plan, even though Jace didn't like it very much he agreed, and so did everyone else. Alec seemed really embarrassed about freaking out earlier and stayed quiet but silently nodded after I explained my plan.

##..$..##

I walked up to Father's new hideout and in the door. "Father!" I called, hoping he could hear me.

I walked with confidence, showing no mercy to anything around me, looking superior, just like he had taught me.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around; gripping me even tighter once I was facing them. But it wasn't the white-haired man I had expected. It was my brother. Jonathan. Well, that wasn't according to plan.

He punched me in the face, taking me off guard. I was thrown to the ground and bound onto the pole holding the old place up. He walked out of the room and shouted "Father!"

Valentine strutted into the room, looking proud of himself. "I've got your new boyfriend in the other room." He smiled evilly. "This one's a strong Shadowhunter isn't he? Well, not as strong as me."

He walked out of the room and pulling Alec back into the room holding him by the arm. His hands were bound behind his back and his mouth taped shut. Valentine pulled out a dagger and held it near his face, gazing into his blue eyes.

Not taking his eyes off Alec he said calmly "Now, how would you like it if I cut him and killed him just like I did to that _disgusting_ vampire?"

Alec gave me a pleading look. I was about to shout 'he's not even my boyfriend! He's gay!' but then I thought for a second, winked at Alec and shouted "PLEASE! NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Father took the blade nearer to his face, brushing it across his skin, hard enough to make the skin red, but to draw blood.

"Would you rather me hurt you instead?" he aid calmly.

"YES!" I shouted, letting tears of memories come back into my eyes, and so he came near me, and slashing my arm. Blood gushed out at an alarming rate, staining my white shirt. Just then I saw a flash of gold and Jonathan collapsed while Jace caught him, lying him down silently. He didn't even have time to scream before the blade pierced his heart.

Jace disappeared and then Valentine dropped over me, a long sword protruding slightly out of his chest, covered in blood and muscle tissue. Jace walked over to Alec and quickly cut off his bonds, allowing to rip the duct tape off of his mouth, then did the same for me.

##..$..##

Jace looked at me with those big, beautiful, gold eyes and asked quietly: "So, do you want to go out sometime?" the sarcasm was gone from his voice and he seemed very serious.

I nodded my head and he smiled, grabbing hold of my hand.

**(A/N): well! That's the end! If you like it, review! If you didn't, tell me what I could improve on! If you're not sure, tell me ways to improve, and what you like. **

**Does anyone think I should write an epilogue showing stuff about the other characters or Clary and Jace's date?**


End file.
